


Crossed Wires [Podfic]

by Namirart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Castiel never cuddles Dean after sex because he assumes Dean thinks of himself as ‘too manly’ for that kind of thing... except Dean does want cuddling, damnit. Get these guys to cuddle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossed Wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475990) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Mithrel is an awesome writter and I fell in love with this prompt. 
> 
> I'm currently waiting my new Condenser Microphone to arrive, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> Please, note that I am NOT a native speaker. I did my best, but if you find any mistakes, don't hold them against me.

Crossed Wires

by Mithrel

Lenght: 2:33 minutes

 

Stream:

Download (mp3)

 [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ia1zb4jyqijmdd0/Crossed+Wires.mp3)


End file.
